


Bren..

by Littlekoalawings



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Horror, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlekoalawings/pseuds/Littlekoalawings
Summary: Thanks for reading my first fic on ao3! This was an idea Grandfatherclock had and from inspiration of Linzer's Reoccurring Nightmare art. It may be short, but its honest work.Hope you enjoyed! 💜
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Bren..

He screamed as he fell into the abyss. Despite his best attempt at forcing his lungs, his voice was silenced in the dark. It expanded around him, seeing nothing nor hearing nothing. All there was, was the tug of gravity on his body and the black that shielded his vision. He continued to plummet.

Pain was sudden as it pierced his skin and veins. A crystal illuminated where it was now planted into his left forearm. Another buried itself about an inch down. Then another. Then they were equal in amount in both arms, varying in sizes but all causing the same exact pain.

He couldn't move. Locked in this position but seemingly being pulled faster towards whatever bottom this abyss might have. If it does at all. 

Despite the glow from the crystals there was nothing but darkness beyond from him. He tried crying out again, but now even the simple movement of his lips was like carrying twice his own body weight.

His plummeting speed began to slow, and a spectral face came into being on the wall that was the abyss.

_ "You are foolish to think you can escape this game of mine. You will only fail if you think you stand a chance  _ **_against me_ ** _." _

The face laughs as one more crystal comes into existence. He struggles to move and defend himself, only able to eternally scream. The last thing he saw was the crystal plunging into his heart. 

The last thing that Bren heard was his Master's echoed laugh as he faded out of his subconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first fic on ao3! This was an idea Grandfatherclock had and from inspiration of Linzer's Reoccurring Nightmare art. It may be short, but its honest work.  
> Hope you enjoyed! 💜


End file.
